<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strawberry Dress by middaysky0613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854914">The Strawberry Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613'>middaysky0613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clementine - Freeform, Dress Up, Fluff, Glitter, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), lesbianinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine gets a mysterious package, full of glitter and bright pink tulle.</p><p>Because CalistaWon finished the series and mentioned that Clem eventually wears the strawberry dress and I had to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Strawberry Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129295">Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon">CalistaWon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CalistaWon's amazing serious deserves some LOVE! Holy crap it's amazing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clementine sat on her bed, absentmindedly scrolling through Twitter. She fidgeted with a strand of her hair in her opposite hand, the length of it nearing her chest when down. She quite liked it; it was almost curly with a soft texture. She was certainly blessed in the hair department, as her mum had said.</p><p> "Clem!" Clementine heard her mum yell. "There's a package for you!" <em>Huh, that was weird</em>, Clem thought. Only a few people had her address, and none of them had mentioned sending anything. Was it Wilbur? Or Phil? </p><p>"Coming, mum!" she called down. Might as well go see what it was. </p><p>She spotted the plastic parcel and grabbed the package off the table, giving her parents a small wave before hopping back up the stairs and to her room. The parcel was pretty heavy, but also soft. It crinkled in her hands when she moved it around. She assumed it was some sort of fabric. Did Eret send her another dress? Hey, she could vlog it this time, now that she was out! Heck yeah, girl time! </p><p>She blocked out the addresses on the package with Sharpie first (just in case), and grabbed her camera. She watched the red light turn on, signaling that it was recording, and started her familiar into. </p><p>"Hey boys! I got a mysterious package in the mail- I'm pretty sure I know who it's from, though- and thought I'd vlog it! Now, if it's a bomb or something, my death's on tape and Tubbo can sell it for college funds-" Okay, that was dark. She shook her head, getting back on track. "A-anyways, let's open it." </p><p>Clementine grabbed some scissors, awkwardly trying to cut the parcel open with one hand. The metal chewed the plastic awkwardly, tearing holes into it and ultimately doing nothing. Eventually, though, she just put the camera down for a second to cut it open. A folded paper and some loose glitter popped out. </p><p>She giggled at the glitter littering her bed and walked over to her PC, setting her camera up in the usual spot. She wiped some spare glitter from her hands and looked up at the camera, giddy at the sight of the sparkles. "Alright boys, whoever sent this better hope it wasn't a glitter bomb or this woman is gonna find you," she felt around the package, playing it up a bit. "It feels pretty soft though." </p><p>Clementine reached her hand into the package, and immediately recognized the pastel pink tulle as soon as it was out of the bag. "<em>Oh my goodness</em>..." it was a <em>strawberry dress.</em> The famous pink one, much like Eret had worn on stream some time ago. </p><p>Clementine stood up, holding the dress against her frame and beaming at the camera. "Hold on boys, I'm gonna go put it on." She ran excitedly to the bathroom across the hall, trying not to squeal in excitement. She had had her eye on this dress for a month or so now, but it was a little pricey. Not that price mattered, of course; but she had to come up with some sort of excuse to wait. It just hadn't felt like the right time yet. </p><p>Clem held the dress out in front of her, looking in the mirror. It was the long-sleeve one she had wanted! The sleeves were the same sheer tulle as the rest of the dress, coming down to her wrists in flowing columns. She was still a bit insecure about her veiny arms, so it would be perfect. </p><p>She slipped the dress over her head in a careful motion, cautious as not to tear it. She fumbled with the zipper in the back for a second- and there! It was on. She nervously looked up from the counter and gaped at her reflection. The subtle curvature of the dress pattern made her straight figure look quite nice. The lightly padded bra she was wearing made the dress poof out at her chest, and felt her heart flutter. She looked so <em>good</em>. </p><p>Oh! The camera! Clem was glad she wasn't streaming, or they likely would've thought she was taking a massive shit or something. </p><p>Sure enough, she checked back in with the time at her computer when she got back. Fifteen minutes had passed. She beamed at the camera and did a twirl. "Look, boys! Big woman Clementine, going to steal your girl!" </p><p>Clementine noticed a bright white piece of paper sticking out of the parcel- had she forgotten something? She reached down to grab it. It was a note! Attached was a small strawberry hair clip, which matched the dress awesomely. It was glittery, too! </p><p>She unfolded the note, forgetting about the camera for a second. She smiled fondly the second she saw Tubbo's messy scrawl. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Clementine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello! I didn't know exactly what size to get you so I had to guess... I hope it fits! Send me pictures!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Tubbo </em>
</p><p>"Well boys, looks like it was from Tubbo!" she put the clip in her hair, pulling her bangs back. "Everyone say thanks to Tubbo! I'll put a link to his channel in the description because let's be honest, Tubbo is the best-" </p><p>Clementine talked to the camera for a few more minutes, just about life, before pausing for a second and recording an intro. She'd edit it later, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy the cute dress.</p><p> - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> "Tubbo!"</p><p> "Hey, Clem!" </p><p>Clementine smiled. "I got the dress!" </p><p>Tubbo cheered, and Clementine could almost see him punching the air. "I'm so happy! Did it fit and stuff?" </p><p>Clementine hummed. "Yep! I recorded me unboxing it and stuff to post later." </p><p>"I'm glad you're more comfy with that stuff now," Tubbo started. "Well, that sounded bad. Not- like, that '<em>stuff</em>' in a bad way, but like- gender stuff? I don't know, ignore me." </p><p>He groaned and Clementine giggled. "I get what you mean, big man," she looked down at the dress, fiddling with a spec of glitter. "But really, thanks, Tubbo. I like it. A lot."</p><p> "I'm glad." </p><p>"And wow, I didn't expect the great and powerful Tubbo to share his Twitch Prime money with me! What an <em>honor</em>!" Tubbo groaned. </p><p>"Oh, shut it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>